Love and Companionship
by PuddingAlexThompson
Summary: Doctor and Derpy are the best of companions. They soon start to fall for each other. However, two certain ponies ponies find out and try to keep their love apart. Filled with romance, drama, and suspense. Includes more characters from the show (example. The mane six.).
1. The Drama Begins

**I know I should be working on 'The Many Themes of DoctorXDerpy' but I can't help myself and I really wanted to do a story on these two that is more focused on one story line and includes more characters. Again, I'm not going to discontinue The Many Themes of DoctorXDerpy or putting it on hold. I just want to get this one started. **

**Just a warning, this story will be filled with romance, drama, and suspense and I think it will have a T rating just to be safe. Don't worry there's no cursing! Anyways, please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

** -PuddingAlexThompson**

* * *

Doctor was in the TARDIS getting everything ready for him and Derpy's next adventure. He decided to take her somewhere really special since today was their one year anniversary of being time traveling companions. That is, if she ever shows up. He told her to meet him in the TARDIS at two o clock. It was now two forty-five.

"Miss Hooves is never this late." Doctor said to himself. He started to wonder why she's running late. Was she caught up at work? Did she lose track of the time? Then he starts thinking of the other reason. "Ponet." He suddenly remembered.

Ponet was the new stallion in Ponyville from Canterlot. He had a curly blonde mane and a dark lavender skin. He was also Derpy's boyfriend. Doctor was angered by this but he continued to be the supportive best friend and respected Derpy's choice. Even though he wished it was him. Derpy doesn't know this, but the Doctor loved her more than anypony in town. Whenever they were together, she makes all of their missions more exciting and memorable. Even if it wasn't a mission, he loved spending time with her. She's caring, loyal, and always never gives up. There was almost nothing she can't do. Doctor just hopes Ponet can see it in her.

The opening of the TARDIS door suddenly snapped Doctor out of his thoughts and the blonde haired pegasus known as Ditzy Doo (a.k.a. Derpy Hooves) walked inside. "Hey Doctor!" Ditzy chirped her voice sounding like she was out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into Ponet on my way here and I guess the time slipped away from me."

"Oh it's quite alright Derpy." Doctor said. "It doesn't really matter anyway since I have something special planned for us on this very special day."

"Really? What's so special about today?" Ditzy asked confused.

Doctor looked at her a little disappointed like and then smiled softly and walked closer to her. "Here let me show you something." He led her to the TARDIS door and opened it. "Take a good look around." Doctor said still smiling. "Do you recognize this place?"

Ditzy gave him a confused look but then looked outside. They were outside of the Everfree Forest in open woodland. The grass was really green and there were forest creatures out and about. Derpy continued looking and then her crossed eyes lit up and looked a Doctor with joy. "Doctor, this is where we first met!" Ditzy said then she remembered something else. "Today's the day we met and became companions isn't it?"

Doctor lightly chuckled and nodded. Ditzy suddenly wrapped her arms in a tight embrace. "Oh Doctor! I can't believe you remembered!" Ditzy squealed with joy. "You're the best!"

Doctor smiled more and returned the hug. "No problem at all Derpy. So I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere really special for today. Maybe we can finally go to that muffin planet."

"I would love that Doctor." Ditzy said, "But I was thinking we could go somewhere that's more anniversaries like." Doctor paused and thought really hard. "Well, we could try going to eighteenth century Manehatten. I heard they have a great theatre and dancing. Maybe you can finally teach me how dance like a normal pony."

Ditzy smiled. "Sounds brilliant to me. Allonsy!" Ditzy cheered as she ran back inside. Doctor giggled and followed after her. "Hey! That's my saying!" Doctor said while laughing.

Everything seemed perfect for the two, but little did they know they were being watch by a stallion passing by. The stallion had a curly blonde mane and dark lavender skin. He gave a real nasty glare at the blue time machine as it was fading away.

"So that lousy low life time traveler thinks he can take MY Ditzy away does he? I'll have a little talk with Ditzy tomorrow."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of Love and Companionship. **

**What do you think so far?**

**Looks like Ditzy is in trouble with Ponet with her and Doctor's bonding. So the next chapter will be more suspenseful and dramatic. But don't worry, Doctor and Derpy can come over and obstacle.**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, or follow. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Ditzy's Rescue

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs! I didn't know it would already have a lot of people wanting more. Anyway, here are my replies to your reviews of Chapter 1 ~**

**The Idealist 9.6****: Oh that's okay. There's no rush. Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love the story so far 3**

**Kawaii: You tell him! XD LOL**

**Jada: Thanks for the feedback! Glad you love the story so far. ~**

**Living Encyclopedia: HAHA it's my favorite pairing too. ^^ Thanks so much!**

**Now with that out of the way, let us continue with the story….**

_The next day…_

Doctor Whooves walked through Ponyville. He was on his way to pick up Ditzy from the post office because she was working late and asked him to walk her back home.

Yesterday went perfect. Doctor and Ditzy went to eighteenth century Manehattan and had the time of their lives. They went to the local theatre and then they later went to a party in downtown. There, Ditzy taught Doctor how to dance and they danced the night away.

As Doctor trotted through town, he heard something in the alleyway. It sounded like a couple of ponies arguing. He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but those voices sounded familiar.

As Doctor got closer and closer, the more the argument got clearer.

"Would you please calm down?" a female pony begged.

"I will not calm down until you tell me what you're doing with that idiotic stallion." A male pony shouted.

"He's not an idiot! He's my best friend and I told you before, he's just walking me home from work. What's wrong with me having friends?"

Doctor finally knew who it was, Ponet and Ditzy. Why was he yelling at her? She's so sweet, innocent, and caring.

"I never said there's anything wrong with it." Ponet said still in anger, "I just don't like you turning your back on me for that lousy time traveler."

"Stop calling him that!" Ditzy yelled, "He's not lousy! He's a more decent stallion than you'll ever be!" With that, Ponet struck her in the face which made her fall to the dirt ground.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You will treat me with respe-." Ponet was suddenly interrupted when a certain chestnut skinned stallion tackled him to the ground.

Ditzy gasped still on the ground. "Doctor?"

Ponet chuckled. "Aw how sweet. The smart mouth idiot came to rescue poor little Ditzy. Seems pointless seeing how you have no strength whatsoever." Ponet was again interrupted when Doctor pushed him back to the ground and moved his face close to his.

"You listen to me." Doctor growled, "If I ever see you near Miss Hooves ever again….I'll use all my strength to make sure you never see the light of day ever again. If you think I can't, you've got another thing coming."

Ponet starred at Doctor angrily then back at the blonde pegasus still on the ground. He got up and kept his gaze at Doctor. "You know what? You can keep her for now. I don't need this worthless feather brain anyway. But just so you know, this isn't the end. I will make you pay." He then starred at the whimpering Ditzy, "Both of you!" With that, Ponet galloped away in the back of the alley.

Doctor glared at him with anger as he ran away, eager to run after him, but then he remembered that Ditzy needed help. He slowly walked towards her and knelt next to her.

"Ditzy?" Doctor whispered to her as he laid a hoof on her back.

Ditzy lifted her head up and smiled at him while blushing. "I'm….I'm okay Doc now that you're here."

As she faced him, Doctor could clearly see the mark on her face when Ponet hit her in the face. Doctor placed his hoof gently on her cheek where the mark was while have a look of guilt. "Oh Ditzy, I'm so sorry."

Ditzy gave him a confused look "Why? You weren't the one who did it Doctor,"

"I know that, but if I could've gotten here sooner this would've happened."

Ditzy gave him a smile "Don't worry about it Doctor. You know, I'm glad I asked you to pick me up from work."

Doctor chuckled a nuzzled her neck. "Don't mention it Ditzy. I'm just happy that my assistant is okay." Doctor then looked at her with worry. "Can you stand up okay?"

Ditzy nodded and slowly stood on all fours while wobbling slightly but then found balance. "See? I think I can also fly home." But as she opened her wings up, she let out a sharp painful gasp and moaned slightly.

"Ditzy!" Doctor gasped and held onto her wing, "What wrong?"

Ditzy winced in pain "When he pushed me to the ground, I…I must've landed on my left wing and sprained it."

Doctor carefully examined her wing. "I'll have to take you to the TARDIS and tend to your wing. After words, I'll walk you back home.

"Actually Doctor," Ditzy said nervously, "is it okay if I spend the night with you in the TARDIS tonight? I…I don't feel comfortable being home alone at night, especially with what just happened."

Without hesitating, Doctor smiled and responded softly "Of course Ditzy. You're more than welcome to stay at TARDIS."

"And another thing Doctor, you know I gave you permission to call me Derpy now right? You don't always have to call me Ditzy."

Doctor chuckled "You're right. Well, this way Derpy." With that, Doctor led the injured Ditzy to the TARDIS.

**Well that was Chapter 2. What did you think?**

**Awww why can't I have a boyfriend like Doctor? So sweet, caring, and knows when to be badass! XD LOL**

**I feel so bad for Ditzy, but luckily she has the Doctor to save her. Well I guess most you guys know that the next chapter is going to filled with lots and lots of fluff~~**** Why am I so good at writing fluff? XP WELP DERP.**

**I'm sorry this one's really late. I was waiting to see if this would have some feedback and people wanting to know what happens next. Luckily, a lot of people do. This means I'm doing pretty well so far. /hugs self/**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, or follow. Bye-bye! ~**


	3. You what?

**Hello again my fellow Derptor shippers! **

**What time is it?... UPDATE TIME! Okay, enough with the Adventure Time references. XD lawl**

**I'm planning on updating every weekend. That is if I have time. I've been doing pretty well lately. I'm not stressing out so much and I've been getting a few things done.**

**Anyways, let us continue with the story.**

_A few hours later…_

Doctor was looking outside the open TARDIS door watching the stars and the moonlight. A lot of things happened to him today.

He thought that he was just going to pick up his assistant and best friend from work today. But instead, he ended up saving her from what he could only describe, a selfish monster who needed anger management.

Doctor turned his head around to look at Ditzy who was now sleeping peacefully near the controls, bundled in that very warm wool blanket of his that she loved so much.

Her left wing was now wrapped in a bandage. The sprain wasn't too serious but he advised her to let it rest for a while. Even though she was sleeping peacefully, her face had a look of worry and fear.

The whole time Doctor watched her, he had kept asking himself the same question. How could Ponet be so cruel to such a sweet, beautiful, and innocent mare like Ditzy? She never hurt anyone in her entire life.

It doesn't really matter know. Ponet doesn't deserve her. Ditzy always makes ponies happy with her positive attitude and her smile and Ponet repays her with abuse and neglect just because of jealousy. He just doesn't understand her bubbly personality, her outlook of the world, and how she always positive even in a dangerous situation.

Those were some of the many things that made Doctor love Ditzy.

'_Wait.' _Doctor thought to himself_. 'I…love her?' _Doctor looked at the sleeping Ditzy again. He started thinking again, it's probably true.

Although Ditzy isn't the smartest pony in town, he thought she was still very bright. Whenever she smiles, he's always hypnotized by her beautiful face. He always feels better when he hears her voice and her eyes were like gold shinning in the sunlight.

Doctor softly smiled and stared back outside. He then remembered about Ponet. He softly whispered, "Don't worry Ditzy; you won't ever get hurt like that ever again."

Doctor was then snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard whimpering and soft sobs coming from behind him.

"No…no...NO…NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! DOCTOR...DOCTOR HELP ME!" Ditzy screamed in her sleep while tossing and turning furiously.

Doctor eyes widened and rushed towards Ditzy. He knelt before her wrapping her in his arms. "Ditzy? Ditzy wake up! It's okay! It's okay." He softly said to her trying to wake her up.

Ditzy's eyes snapped opened, she started gasping for air as she clung to Doctor tightly while sobbing into his chest. Doctor rubbed her back hoping it will help soothe her.

"Sssh. It's okay Ditzy. I'm right here." Doctor said softly in her ear.

Ditzy sobbed for about three minutes until she began to calm down a little and let out a few hiccups. Doctor then titled her chin up with his hoof so she can look at him.

"It was a really bad nightmare wasn't it?" Doctor asked sternly.

Ditzy simply nodded, her eyes still filled with sadness and fear. "It…was about...Ponet."

Doctor frowned and nodded. "If you don't want to talk about I'll understand, but I would really like to help you."

Ditzy softly smiled and shook her head gently. "No it's okay Doctor. I can trust you."

Ditzy hesitated for a minute and then spoke. "In my dream, I woke up here in the TARDIS. I was kind of confused so I went looking for you, but you weren't in any the spare bedrooms or anywhere else in the TARDIS so I went outside. When I went out there, I looked all over; calling out your name but you weren't anywhere. And then… he appeared in front of me. I tried to get away from him but he stopped me before I could leave. And…and then he…he…"

Ditzy stopped as a few tears slid down her face. "AND THEN HE TRIED TO DO HORRIBLE…HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME!" Ditzy cried out as she began to sob real hard again.

Without hesitating, Doctor pulled her in a tight embrace and continued to rub her back. He began to slightly rock her back and forth while she let out a few whimpers.

"Ditzy you know I would never ever do anything like that to you." Doctor said to her. "You're way too important to me. You mean more to me than anyone else. That's why I love you!" Doctor suddenly stopped when he realized what he just said.

Ditzy looked up at him in shock. "You…you what?"

Doctor blushed and began to stutter "I…I… I was just… oh dear."

Then Ditzy began to smile and her eyes lit up "You really love me Doctor?"

Doctor let out a heavy sigh and smiled back at her "Yes. I love you very…very much Ditzy."

"But how come you never told me Doc?" Ditzy asked.

Doctor shrugged "Well I was thinking of telling you before, but then you found Ponet and I figured you just wanted to be friends."

Ditzy gave him a relieved smile "That's the same way I never told you too Doctor. I thought that you only wanted to friends and traveling companions. Then I met Ponet. He seemed really nice and gentle at first, but…I guess I was wrong."

Ditzy looked down in sorrow, "Guess it just proves how naïve and stupid I am."

Doctor frowned and placed a hoof on her cheek. Ditzy looked at him in surprise while blushing.

"Everyone can be naïve, Ditzy." Doctor told her gently, "This whole predicament wasn't your fault. So don't ever blame yourself for anything.

Ditzy's smile grew more. She placed her hoof on top of Doctor's. "Thank you Doctor. For everything." She said softly.

Doctor smiled warmly. "It's nothing really."

"I love you too Doctor." Ditzy said as a small tear escaped her eye.

Doctor lightly chuckled. He wiped the tear of her face with the hoof he placed on her cheek.

Then both of their eyes met. They both smiled slightly and without thinking, they both leaned forward slowly as their eyes closed. Soon enough, their lips joined together in a kiss.

The kiss lasted for about forty seconds until they slowly pulled apart. Ditzy's eyes opened wide and her mouth was in the shape of a small o.

Doctor's blush grew darker as he looked back in forth in embarrassment. "I…I. I'm so sorry. I. Didn't know what…came over me. I was...it...was...a"

Doctor was then interrupted as Ditzy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Doctor's eyes grew wider and his whole face grew red.

"So umm." Ditzy began, "I guess we're dating now right?"

Doctor looked at her in shock and then smiled and held her hoof. "Yes, I guess we are."

Suddenly, Ditzy let out a yawn and her eyelids grew heavier. Doctor giggled "I think you should get some sleep now. We've had a really crazy day."

Ditzy nodded in agreement. Before she lay back down, she felt something over her waist. She turned to see Doctor laying next her while holding onto her.

"Just in case you have another nightmare, I'll be right here with you." He said in a cute soft British accent.

Ditzy giggled and cuddled closer to him. Then her face began to worry and she looked back up at him. "Doctor, what are we going to do about Ponet?"

Doctor looked at her and then smiled proudly. "If he ever comes near you again, I'll make him pay with every last breath he takes. I promise Ditzy, I won't let anything or anyone come between us and our love."

Ditzy starred at him "You promise?" Doctor nodded "Yes, I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to fly?" Ditzy asked innocently. Doctor giggled "Yes, I cross my heart and hope to fly."

Ditzy smiled and closed her eyes. She rested her head on Doctor's warm chest.

Doctor gave Ditzy a kiss on her forehead and started to doze off as well. Before they knew it, the two companions fell asleep together.

As a couple.

**Well that was Chapter 3 of Love and Companionship. What did you think?**

***insert major fangirl squeal* YEEEEEEE! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! SO YAY DOCTOR AND DERPY ARE TOGETHER! ALL BRONIES REJOICE!**

**Yeah I probably just gave a bunch of Time Bubbles fans an extreme fluffiness overdose. I told you there would be lots of fluff in this! Oh well. I regret nothing! XD lol**

**So in the next chapter, I'm going introduce some of the other characters for the story. You'll just have to wait and see in about a week.**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, or follow. See ya next time! **


	4. Silver Hooves

**Well, it's that time of the week again. ^-^**

**Halloween has passed, my sister and I got like huge bowl of candy that will probably last us the rest of the year, and I'm doing great. **

**Oh, another thing. If you would like to contribute fanart for this story like posters, a drawing of your favorite moment in the story, or even a tribute video, I will gladly accept them.**

**Just be sure to follow these rules:**

**You must have a DeviantArt account or any other account like it.**

**You must say it's for 'Love and Companionship' and credit me.**

**Link it to me so I can see it and mention it an author's note.**

**Have fun!**

**And hopefully if I get enough people on board, I will host a contest on DeviantArt.**

**But enough of that, let's get on with Chapter 4!**

"What's the next thing on the list Doctor?" Ditzy chirped.

"Um, well let's see. It says here we need one bag of flour." Doctor read from the list Ditzy gave to him.

Doctor and Ditzy were at Ponyville's local market. Ditzy had three days off from work which means that her and Doctor now have more time to be together. Today, Ditzy had to do a little grocery shopping and Doctor decided to come along with her. It wasn't really fitting for a first date but as long as they were together, neither of them complained.

"Hmm, I forgot where the flour stand was," Ditzy said deep in thought. "Maybe we should ask someone where it is."

Doctor smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sounds reasonable to me, I've never even been here long enough to know where everything is."

"Me neither." Ditzy said. Then she suddenly smiled "Hey, that's another thing we have in common."

Doctor laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh Derpy, you're so random."

"Aren't I always?" Derpy snickered. She then turned to a stallion walking right past her. He was a pegasus with a silver mane, a yellowish skin texture, and his cutie mark was a bar of silver with two pickaxes which made a heart. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the flour stand is?"

The stallion turned around and was about to answer her. Then he gave her a look of shock. "Ditzy?" He said still in shock.

Ditzy looked confused at first, but then her crossed eyes lit up and she made a huge smile. "Silver?"

The stallion smiled and nodded. Suddenly Ditzy pulled him in hug. "Silver, oh gosh it's been awhile since I last saw you!"

Silver smiled more and returned the hug. "I know. I missed you so much Ditzy."

Ditzy then turned her head towards Doctor who had a confused look on his face. "Oh sorry, Doctor I would like you to meet Silver Hooves, my…older brother." Ditzy said shyly.

Silver turned to Doctor and shook his hoof "So you're the time traveling stallion whose friends with my little sis eh?" Silver said to Doctor kindly.

Doctor smiled slowly "Yes, yes I am. Ditzy told you about me?"

"Remember when I was out of town visiting Cloudsdale?" Ditzy asked Doctor. Doctor nodded.

"Well after my trip, I paid my brother a visit. We went to lunch and talked about where we're living and our jobs." Ditzy continued, "And during that, I mentioned you. You're okay with it right?"

Doctor smiled "Of course I am Ditzy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I'm just happy that my little sis has a really great friend like you." Silver stated, "By the way Ditzy, how are you and…..Ponet?" When he said that name, he had a look of disgust.

Ditzy looked at the ground in sorrow. Doctor laid an arm around her shoulder and gave her a smile. As if telling her it was okay to tell him.

"Um…Ponet and I aren't dating anymore." Ditzy said slowly.

Silver eyes widened. "Why? What happened? Did he do something?" he asked franticly turning into a very concerned protective brother.

"Let's go talk about it somewhere else." Ditzy said as the three of them walked outside the marketplace and to the park.

There, Ditzy told her brother everything that happened yesterday. She also told the two stallions what Ponet did to her in the past. Ponet at first was sweet and caring towards Ditzy, but he was so suspicious that she loved Doctor more than him. Because of this, Ponet went out of his way to make sure that Ditzy stays with him, even if it meant abusing her. Ditzy tried to break up with him once, but it didn't end pretty. Ditzy had to sneak away from him just so she could be with friends and the Doctor. By the time Ditzy told him this, Silver was more than furious.

"That crazy, selfish jerk thinks he can do that to my little sis huh?" Silver growled with anger. "Ditzy, I will make him pay for everything!"

"Thank you Silver, but I don't know where he went." Ditzy said, "He disappeared when Doctor told him to stay away from him. But before he left, he said he will make us pay."

Silver nodded. "Well, if he does ever come back for you, I'll be sure he will pay."

Ditzy rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "It seems like everyone's trying to protect me now."

"Until Ponet is dealt with," Silver continued, "I think it's best if you take a break from relationships for a while."

Doctor and Ditzy's eyes both widened and their faces were in shock.

"Um…actually Silver…about that." Ditzy mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, Ditzy and I are kind of… sort of… dating." Doctor finished for her.

Silver stared at the two of them blankly for about ten seconds until Silver's face turned into a serious frown.

"Silver, he saved me from Ponet remember?" Ditzy tried to reason with her brother, "And you said yourself that he's a really great person."

Silver stopped and looked the two again. His face began to lighten up and he gave a small smile. "Yeah you're right Ditzy." Silver said softly. Then he walked towards Doctor. "Just promise me one thing Doctor, please keep her safe. She's…the only family I have. If anything happened to her...I..."

Doctor stopped him and nodded "I promise." Doctor said, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I won't let something like that happen to Ditzy."

The two stallions smiled at each other and shook hooves again. Ditzy smiled knowing that for once, her brother accepts her having a special somepony.

"Well I better get going." Silver said, "I have to go two blocks to unpack my things into my new place."

"Wait, you mean you're moving to Ponyville?" Ditzy asked with excitement.

Silver nodded "I sure am. Someone offered me a job her as a silver minor. This is great because I finally get to do my dream job and I get to live closer to you."

Ditzy let out a squeal and hugged Silver tightly. "Oh, this so great Silver! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Ditzy." Silver said as he hugged his sister, "Well I better get going. I'll see you two later." Silver called out as he made his way down the pathway.

Doctor and Ditzy waved goodbye as he trotted away. "Your brother may seem a little bit too protective, but he's a real great fellow." Doctor said nuzzling closer to Ditzy.

Ditzy smiled in agreement "He sure is. I'm so glad we ran into him at the market." Ditzy said. Then she realized something and ran down the path.

"Wait, Silver!" Ditzy called out "You forgot to tell us where the flour stand is!"

Doctor shook his head and laughed. "I'm going to have to get used to this aren't I?"

**Yaaaay Chapter 4 is done! This actually took me awhile to write for some reason.**

**Anyways, Silver Hooves is NOT my OC! He belongs to a friend of mine named Godzilla9876 from DevaintArt.**

**I'm not accepting anymore OC than this one because I don't really feel like putting a bunch of random OCs together in one story since this story is about Doctor and Derpy and should be focused on them. Plus I thought that Silver Hooves would be a real good character in this story.**

**Please review, favorite, or follow. See you next update!**


	5. One Jealous Rose

**Hello everyone!**

**I know that it has been forever since I last updated and I'm really sorry about it. Thanksgiving has come and gone and I was spending some time with friends and family. I also would've updated weeks ago but I saw Wreck-It-Ralph and Rise of the Guardians with a friend of mine and I really got into the fandoms. I also had to deal with school and other people's drama for a while, but I'm fine now and updating again. :)**

**Anyways, on with the story~.**

Doctor trotted into Ditzy's house carrying a bag of vegetables along with him. "Where do you want me to put the last bag Derpy?"

Ditzy was in the kitchen putting the flour and other random spices in the cabinet. She turned when she heard Doctor's voice. "Oh you can just set those in the fridge Doc."

Doctor went to the fridge and put the vegetables inside one by one. Throughout the whole day he had one thing on his mind. He and Ditzy have been dating for about a week and they didn't have a real first date yet. He was more concerned with keeping her safe than taking her someplace. Doctor started to think that he should just go ahead and ask her.

"Thanks again for coming with me to the market Doctor." Ditzy said with a smile as finished the last bag and hung her saddle bag on the rack.

"Don't mention it at all Derpy." Doctor said to her. Then he gave her a small embrace, "I'm just happy to help my special somepony."

Ditzy blushed and nuzzled closer to her mate. "Why are you such a charmer Doctor?"

Doctor smiled and shrugged lightly "Why are you so adorable?"

Ditzy began to giggle more. They stayed there in their arms for a while until Doctor finally remembered. "Um Ditzy, is it okay if I ask you something?"

Ditzy raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean is it okay? Of course it is Doc."

"Well," Doctor began, "We haven't had a real first date yet and maybe we can have one tonight."

Ditzy nodded "Yeah you're right Doctor. Is there a specific place you want to go to?"

Doctor spaced out for a moment "Well actually I was thinking of going somewhere here in Ponyville you know? So I can be one with all the other ponies."

"Oh I know just the place then Doctor!" Ditzy said with excitement.

Doctor made his way through Ponyville. He told Ditzy to meet him at SugarCube Corner so he can finish getting ready. He was actually going to the nearby flower shop to get some flowers for Ditzy since he thought she would really love them.

His eyes turned to a shop with bouquets of flowers just outside their door. He walked straight ahead and saw a young mare with a pale coat and short red hair with a few highlights. She also had a name tag with the name Roseluck on it. When Roseluck saw him walking towards her store, she gave him a sly smile.

Secretly, Roseluck had a crush on the time traveling stallion. She has wanted to ask him out for a pretty long time. It seemed reasonable for her since she thought that she was the prettiest mare in town and he is the most charming stallion in town.

"Well, hello mister Doctor." Roseluck said flirtingly.

"Hello Rose" Doctor said smiling "I would like a dozen of your yellow roses please."

Rose gave him a confused look but then put on her pretend smile. "Why of course Doctor, follow me." She then led him inside and walked behind her counter where she had a bunch of different roses.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Rose stated, "But why would you want yellow roses? Wouldn't you like beautiful red or pink?"

Doctor shook his head "No that's okay Rose. They're for my special somepony. Her favorite color is yellow."

Rose's eyes went wide and inside she was about to explode with anger. '_Doctor is dating somepony that's not me_?' Rose thought to herself, '_Why would he date somepony else other than me, one the prettiest mares in Ponyville_?'

"Oh really Doctor?" Rose said with fake enthusiasm "Mind if I ask who the lucky mare is?"

Doctor chuckled "Well I don't mind at all. Her name is Ditzy Doo."

Rose felt one of her eyes twitch. '_He's dating Derpy Hooves_?_' _Rose was too angry inside to listen to whatever Doctor was saying to her. '_Out of all the mares in Ponyville, he's dating HER?!'_

Rose suddenly snapped out her thoughts and continued to smile at the Doctor. "Oh I'm so happy for you two." She then finished wrapping the roses and handed them to him. "I hope she loves them Doc."

Doctor took the roses and put them in his saddle bag. Then he set 5 bits onto the counter and walked towards the door. "Thanks again Rose!"

Rose waved him goodbye and then grinned evilly. "Just you wait you little feather brain, Doctorwill be mine!"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Oh Rose, why you so evil?**

**Looks like we have a new enemy upon us! Sorry if this was so rushed but I just wanted to give an update on this story.**

**This chapter was originally going to be about their date but then I forgot about Rose and wanted to include her in the story a little early since people were wondering why she's one of the antagonists. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try to be more active on this story.**

**Please review, fav, or follow.**


	6. First Date

**Hey again! I'm back!**

**I'm just going to go ahead with the story right away since I don't really have anything to say and I know you all have been waiting for this.**

**On with the story!**

Ditzy Doo slightly tapped her hoof repeatedly against her table at Sugarcube Corner, waiting anxiously for Doctor. She just couldn't wait for their first date. Not only was she spending a great night with the stallion she loved dearly, but it was also at one of her favorite places. Ditzy was also lucky that there wasn't many ponies here tonight.

While waiting, Ditzy eyed the two foals known as Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake trotting around and giggling. The twins were now 6 months old and were able to help Cup Cake and Carrot Cake with small jobs with their parents to help of course. Since it was a slow day today, the twins were allowed to play in the lobby as long as they don't bother the costumers.

Ditzy watched them play with a warm smile. One of the things that she wanted secretly was to have a little foal of her own. She always loved fillies and wanted to know what it's like to be a parent. Then something came to her head. Would she be a good parent? Ditzy was always known as the town feather brain and a klutz. The last thing they would expect her to be was a responsible parent. Not to mention her mother wasn't really a rain of sunshine.

Ditzy shook her head violently fighting away those hurtful memories. Something else came into her mind again. Would Doctor like a foal too? She knew that this was a silly thing to think about since her and the Doctor are not married yet, but she couldn't help thinking about it. Maybe someday, if she's lucky, her and Doctor will be married and have a beautiful filly or colt.

The opening of the store's door snapped out of her thoughts and she saw Doctor walk through the front door smiling at her and making his way to her table. "There you are Doctor." Ditzy said smiling, "Where you've been?"

"Oh I just had to pick up something for the occasion." Doctor said as he went through his saddle bag and pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses which made Ditzy's eyes light up with joy.

"F-For me?"

Doctor nodded while still smiling. "I saw these at Roseluck's and thought of you."

Ditzy rolled her eyes and chuckled "That's so cheesy Doc." She then took the roses "But I'm very thankful."

Doctor then gave Ditzy a small kiss on her lips. "You're very welcome Derpy."

The rest of the date went real smoothly. They both ordered chocolate chip muffins (with a side of butter for Doctor.) and some iced tea. The conversations they had were just simple small talks like how their day went, the weather, and how Ditzy might be promoted to mail carrier soon.

"How do like our first date so far Derpy?" Doctor asked as he finished his muffin.

Ditzy smiled "It's been real nice. I actually preferred this than going anywhere fancy."

Doctor nodded in agreement. "It's also nice that we get more time to get to know each other more." Ditzy continued.

Doctor smiled and reached over the table and held both of her hooves. "All the time in the world, love." He softly whispered. This caused Ditzy to give a shy smile and blush. "Hey, Doctor?" Ditzy asked the time traveler.

"Yes, Derpy?"

"When did you start to like me?" Ditzy said, "And I mean more than a companion or an assistant."

Doctor slightly shrugged and rubbed her hooves "Perhaps it was just your beautiful smile, your positive attitude, your unique eyes that sparkle, and how you never give up even in times of danger. You always try to help everyone out and you stick with them till the end. That's what I love about you Derpy."

Ditzy smiled more. "Oh, Doctor. That's the sweetest thing anypony has ever said to me."

Doctor chuckled, "Now it's your turn. When did you start to like me?"

Ditzy paused and went into her thoughts. "Well, when we first met, I thought that you were just some crazy pony who thought that he was a time traveler and always putting his life at risk. Then I saw how clever, funny, and enthusiastic you were and thought of you as a great friend. But then when you found out about my nickname, Derpy Hooves, you thought of it more as a cute nickname than an insult. I guess that's when I started to have feelings for you. Not to mention, your cute brown coat, spikey brown mane, the way you ramble, and you're never afraid of danger was always my weakness."

Doctor smiled at her "I'm glad you think that Derpy."

He then got up from his seat and held out his hoof to Ditzy. She gave him a confused look.

"Ditzy, I was thinking maybe we could take a nice walk in the park." Doctor said warmly, "I've heard that the Ponyville Park is really romantic at night."

Ditzy gave a sly smile and took his hoof. "It really is."

When the two made it to Ponyville Park, everything lit up to their eyes. The lights were out, shining along with the moon and the stars. There were also some other couples out on this beautiful night. The mares were blushing at just the feeling of being with their male counterparts while the stallions were thinking of something smart or clever to say to their mate. Doctor looked to his side at Ditzy who was in awe at the beautiful sights. The lights reflected on her crossed eyes which made them sparkle.

As they walked through the park, Doctor just couldn't stop looking at her. She was in trance with the scenery and being with him which made him even happier. Her lips were moving as if she was saying something, but Doctor was too distracted by her appearance to even make out what she was saying. Doctor suddenly snapped out of it and listened to her.

"What did I tell ya Doctor?" Ditzy said with excitement, "Isn't it just beautiful?"

Doctor looked at Ditzy and rested his hoof on her cheek which made her golden crossed eyes align with his bright blue eyes. "Yes you are love." Doctor whispered as they slowly leaned towards each other, closing their eyes, and then-

"Doctor! My my I didn't expect you to be here!"

Doctor and Ditzy snapped both of their eyes open and turned to see a familiar mare with a pale coat and red mane with highlights.

**Oh horse apples!**

**What do you think will happen? How are Doctor and Derpy going to get out of this? **

**I guess Rose is driven more into an insanity of jealousy.**

**Anyways, thank you everyone for all of the feedbacks and faves. I never knew this story would be this popular especially since my writing isn't Shakespeare worthy. I even have someone making this into a comic! :D**

**Again, thank you very much! Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you all next update!**


	7. You Will Be Mine!

**Hi I'm back!**

**The new chapter is here! Just what everyone has been waiting for. **

**Sorry it's really late. I've been having bad writers block. I could barely even finish a roleplay part. :'(**

**But that doesn't matter know, on with the story!**

"Rose, what…what are you doing here?" Doctor asked.

Rose smiled as she flipped her mane, "Oh I was actually looking for you, Doctor."

Giving her a confused look, Doctor nodded slightly "Well, what is it that you want?"

"It's such a beautiful night out and I wanted to spend it with somepony very special." She turned to Doctor and made her eyelashes flutter "And not just anypony will do."

Ditzy looked at Rose with shock. She wanted to be with Doctor? Doesn't she know that he's with Ditzy? Doctor saw the look on Ditzy's face and slowly moved away from Rose. "That's very kind of you Rose, but I'm spending this night with my dear companion, Miss Hooves." Doctor told her as he wrapped his forearm around Ditzy's shoulders reassuringly which made the blonde mare smile in return. "I'm sure there's another stallion that would be honored to be with you."

Rose was furious now, but she kept her precious smile on her face. She then started to laugh "Ha, come on Doctor are you even listening to yourself?" She said hysterically "How could you possibly be seen with this feather brain of a mover?"

"What do you mean by feather brain of a mover?!" Ditzy shouted with anger. Doctor was about to say something to calm the blonde mare but then restrained not wanting to upset her more. "Sure I sometimes I drop some packages and send them to the wrong addresses, but that does not mean I can't do my job right." Ditzy continued.

"Oh please," Rose snorted, "Doctor needs to be with a real mare and not with a bumbling idiot like you." Doctor couldn't take it anymore. How could anyone be this coldhearted especially to his love, Ditzy?

"Rose, I think you better go before things go ugly." Doctor said as he took a step forward. Rose just ignored him "Things already got ugly when you started dating her. Why don't you just wake up and look at what you're really…" She was then cut off when someone shouted in the sky.

"Hey you!"

The three looked up to see none other than Rainbow Dash flapping her wings in place staring down at Rose with a nasty stare.

"Rainbow Dash," Ditzy said with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Rainbow landed swiftly in front of them and turned to Ditzy "I was just taking an evening flight when I heard someone picking on you two." She then turned to Rose "Why are you trying to start something Miss Roseluck?"

"I'm not trying to start anything Miss Rainbow Dash!" Rose shouted with anger and then turned back to Doctor "Now I'll give you another chance to be with me Doctor so come on!"

Doctor stared at her and was about to say something but then Rainbow Dash stepped in front of him still looking at Rose with anger. "You want to get to him; you're going to have to get through me."

Simply rolling her eyes Rose chuckled "You don't scare me Rainbow dash."

"Well what about now?" The other ponies suddenly turned to see a stallion with a silver mane. "Silver?" Ditzy questioned.

Silver Hooves walked closer to the others and stared Rose down. "I don't ever want you messing with my little sister or her mate again."

Rose stared at all four ponies. Feeling as though she wouldn't win this way she gave a look of defeat. "Whatever. Enjoy you're happiness for now, you will be mine Doctor!" With that, she ran back to town not giving a glance back.

"Don't listen to her guys," Rainbow said, "I'll be sure that she won't come back."

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." Ditzy said to her friend, "But how come you came to help me. I always mess up whenever you're with me on repairs and things like that."

Rainbow gave her a soft smile "Look Derpy, I don't care if you're sometimes clumsy. You're still one of my closest friends since flight camp and I'll always be there to help you out just like you helped me out in the past."

Ditzy smiled back to her friend. "Thank you Rainbow."

"Anytime." Rainbow chuckled giving Ditzy a reassuring noggie which made Ditzy laugh in return. "It's getting late, I gotta get going. Just call out to me if there's ever any trouble." With that, Rainbow Dash flew back to the sky on her way to Cloudsdale.

Silver looked back to the two. "Same goes for me you two. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to come get me."

"We won't big brother." Ditzy said giving Silver a warm hug. Then Silver waved goodbye to the pair on his way home.

As Doctor and Derpy walked back home, they were mostly kept in silent until Doctor broke it by letting out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry about what happened tonight Derpy." Doctor said with his head hanging low.

Ditzy glanced over to him confusingly. "What do you mean Doc? I had a real great time."

Doctor looked back at her as she continued "I mean besides what just happened with Roseluck, I had a great night. I ate five muffins, saw all the pretty lights in the park," Ditzy then stopped and took the Doctor's hoof in hers, "and best part is that I got to spend it with the stallion I love and who loves me too."

Smiling softly to her, Doctor gave Ditzy a kiss on the lips and pulled away so he was looking into her eyes. "Thank you, darling."

The two walked back to the TARDIS smiling the whole way. Having a feeling of love and comfort.


End file.
